


Fight! Fight! Fight!

by Cherry_Tea (Yogurt_Tea)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Dialogue Prompt, Drabble, M/M, Pining!Tenma, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogurt_Tea/pseuds/Cherry_Tea
Summary: “Your heart’s pounding like crazy! See, I knew you were nervous!” Yuki wears a sly grin, satisfied he was right, his hand pressing into Tenma’s chest. He leans a little closer, as if to rub salt in the wound.“Shut up and keep your dirty hands off me!”(Drabble based off of the canon work chat between Tenma and Yuki in the game.)
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Fight! Fight! Fight!

This is the pits. It was enough he had to deal with Yuki all the time at practice with everyone else, but having to do a street act with just him? The absolute worst. He didn’t want to deal with this snarky snob. Every time they talked, it ended with them hurling insults at each other and someone having to intervene.

The only way they were able to stop arguing was when Yuki hastened his pace to walk about two meters in front of him—too far away to engage in conversation. Staring at his back, Tenma frowns. Why did the director pair him with Yuki? It didn’t matter what he said to Yuki, even when he complimented him, Yuki would only sneer at him and say he was being a creepy hack.

Izumi told them to advertise around Veludo park because they needed more seats filled for the play, but it was clear what she really wanted was for them to cooperate. Tough luck. Yuki’s too much of a snob for anyone to get along with. Least of all him. 

It's not like he hasn't tried! But it was hard to stay calm around Yuki. Tenma always ends up getting defensive and saying things he doesn't mean. 

He stares at the back of Yuki’s head, eyes eventually drifting down and catching onto the movement of his swaying skirt, swishing with his gait. It was oddly mesmerizing. It wouldn’t be surprising if Yuki made it himself. In fact, it would probably be more surprising if he didn’t.

It should have been somewhat peaceful with this silence hanging between them, but Tenma couldn’t relax. All he could think about was the act they were about to do. Think about it, a live performance? Even if it wasn’t on an actual stage, he still...

He shakes the thought away, they’re performing the a small snippet very first scene of the play. They’ve done it dozens of times already. It couldn’t be more than three minutes of acting. Get a grip! He’s a famous actor, he can easily handle a small street act!

Somehow his own reassurances felt hollow. His eyebrows furrow, still transfixed the elegant swishing of Yuki’s skirt. Is everything really going to be alright?

The skirt stops swishing, and Yuki turns to face him suddenly. Tenma startles, almost tripping over his own feet.

Yuki tilts his head, frowning at his reaction, “You’ve been quiet this whole time. You nervous?”

Tenma straightens immediately, scoffing “Um, No? Worry about yourself first, scaredy pants.”

Yuki’s expression hardens, “Whatever. We’re here, so let’s just get this over with.”

Tenma blinks, and realizes he’s right. They’ve already walked all the way to Veludo Park.

The anxiety surges back full blast. He quickly hides it behind a plastic carefree grin.

“Alright, let’s get this thing over with.”

———————

It turns out Tenma didn’t need to worry half as much as he did. They performed the act without any breaks in character, and were able to hand out the entire stack of pamphlets they handed out.

Yuki stretches, “Ahh~ that went better than I thought it would.”

“Of course it did. I’m here aren’t I?”

“Says the person who was so nervous they were practically mute before this.”

“I told you before! I wasn’t nervous!”

“Oh yeah?”

Suddenly, Yuki was standing barely a foot away, close enough that Tenma could catch the faintest scent of a floral perfume. He feels a hand—Yuki’s hand— press firmly onto his chest. Tenma’s mouth goes dry. He could easily feel the warmth of Yuki’s hand through the thin cloth of his T-shirt. The shock of it all freezes Tenma to the spot. Time seems to stop in that moment, nothing existing except Tenma, and the pretty boy who is way too close right now.

Then Yuki breaks the spell.

“Your heart’s pounding like crazy!” He exclaims, “See, I knew you were nervous!” Yuki grins slyly, taking great satisfaction in rubbing salt in the wound, leaning a little closer just to tease him.

Tenma’s brain nearly short-circuits.

“Shut up and keep your dirty hands off me!” Tenma yells a little too loudly. He jerks away, heart hammering harder than ever before.

“Aww what’s the matter? Hack can’t handle being proven wrong?” Yuki teases.

“No! Because you’re not right! Stop being gross and just forget about it!” Tenma turns away, but not quick enough to see the flicker of surprise from Yuki’s face. If Tenma didn’t know better, he would have thought he crossed a line and hurt Yuki’s feelings, but that was impossible.

Tenma huffs, and starts briskly walking away from him, fighting the heat slowly seeping into his cheeks.

“Hey! Don’t leave me behind!” Yuki runs up next to him, irritated, “Jeez, who knew you were so overly sensitive.”

“Whatever.” Tenma grumbles.

Tenma hears a scoff from somewhere to his left.

“Suit yourself then.”

They don’t talk the rest of the way back to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little short! I wanted to experiment with oneshot type drabbles. Although, rest assured, I have started a semi-sequel fic, one involving a broken A/C. 
> 
> And for anyone wondering, the canon dialogue lines that started all this are:  
>  _Yuki: “You’ve been quiet this whole time. You nervous?”  
>  Tenma: “Um, No? Worry about yourself first, scaredy pants.”_  
> And  
>  _Yuki: "Your heart's pounding like crazy! See, I knew you were nervous!_  
>  Tenma: "Shut up and keep your dirty hands off of me!"


End file.
